Silence
by SpiderBat12
Summary: No words needed to be said, for the silence spoke on it's own. (Laito x Reader) NSFW


p class="MsoNormal"a name="OLE_LINK3"/aa name="OLE_LINK2"/aa name="OLE_LINK1"/aHe slammed your body against the wall of his dark room. His head making it's way to your neck and leaving butterfly kisses, before biting down on the soft, pale skin. You could feel your blood being drained as Laito held you by the waist. Your arms wrapped around his neck. You only felt pleasure as you felt the feel of his fangs buried deep in your throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"His fedora that he always wore was throne somewhere in the room, and that gave you access to his coper hair. Massaging his scalp and pulling the shoulder-length strands, a moan rose from his shirt-covered chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laito pulled aways, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and proceeding to take off his shirt. You did the same./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"You were still left with your school uniform skirt and a bra that covered your chest. And Laito only had his pants on. He took off his shoes, as you did the same./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"In a instant, he picked you up and threw you on his rather soft bed, and climbed on top of you. His hands quickly went to your back, taking the clasp of the bra in his hands, unhooking it and trowing it away like the rest of your clothes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"By instinct, your arms quickly covered your chest in embarrassment, face turning to the side and a small blush adored your cheeks. You heard a chuckle from the man that right above you. His hands on ether side of your head, both of his legs trapping your./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"His hands came up to clasp your own, gently pushing them aside. You whimpered. (e/c) meeting emerald. Seconds after his mouth covered your left breast, his tongue flicking your erect nipple making your loud moans echo in the bedroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"You eyes clasped shut and a blush on your face, your hands made their way back to his hair. Trowing your head back, as his other hand groped your right breast that was neglected. A pop could be heard as his mouth left your chest, and made their way to your mouth, kissing you hungrily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"His hands grasped your skirt, pulling it off along with your panties. His mouth left your, body rising to and his hooded eyes scanning your naked form that lay spread on his bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"This was a sight to see. He wanted to see you like this more often. Wanting you to be submissive for him and to fulfill his sexual desires. To hear your lewd moans that spread trough the whole room. He didn't mind others hearing her moans, for it meant that she was his to pleasure. And no one else's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"You eyes opened to see what he was doing, but they seconds after went wide in surprise as you saw him go down. Right in front of your womanhood. You could feel his warm breath on you and his arms wrapping around your thighs to keep you at bay. In mare seconds, you felt his hot tongue give a long lick at your clit that made you moan and buck in to him. Jolts of pleasure ran trough your whole body. One hand made it's way to his hair, the other molding one of your breast for the pleasure to increase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laito was now running his experienced tongue up and down your slit, lapping the juices that spilled from your vagina. He could see you twitch, meeing you were close to climax./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"But he wasn't done yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Your loud moans died down as Laito pulled away from you. You opened your eyes to protest for you were close to your release. Eyes widening and mouth shutting close, you stared at him and his rock hard member that was now free from the clutches of his underwear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As you looked at him, Laito gave you a closed eyes smile. His hands finding their way to your hips and clasping them tightly. Bringing them up and with a hard thrust, your walls clenched around his arousal. Without a warning, he started thrusting rather fast, your body rocket back and forth, the bed groaning beneath you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"You could feel his member rubbing your hot walls, hands grasping the bedsheets beneath you. Laito's hand left your hip and with his thumb, he began making fast circles on your clit and pressing the button tightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"You screamed in the immense pleasure you were given. Your throat was hurting from all the moans and screams./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The knot from before began twisting in your abdomen, your eyes looking up to meet his. And just by that look he knew you were close to climax. Laito's thrust became faster and for animalistick, burning his member deep inside of you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"One finale, hard thrust was made, as you screamed at the top of your lungs. Your cum coating his member and some spilling out on the bed and on your thighs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Even if you came, that didn't mean Laito did. He continued his hard thrusts, not slowing down even a bit. He moaned and groaned as he twitched inside you, indicating for his release. Cum shooting out of his penis and it to you, mixing it with yours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both of your breath were raged. He brought his head down to touch your, both of you looking in to each others eyes. The dead of the night giving comfort to the emtpy bedroom that you two were in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A smile and a kiss on the lips, Laito laid down next to you. Covering both of your bodies with this sheets, and bringing your body close to his./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Not a word was said the whole time, as the darkness engulfed the two bodies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nothing needed to be said, for the silence spoke many words./p 


End file.
